batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Volume 3) Issue 6
Synopsis "Murder Ink" Suddenly faced with trying to get an innocent girl out of a processing plant full of thugs, Robin goes to work on taking them out, using the fact that he shut the lights off earlier and his night-vision lenses to his advantage. Unfortunately, when the lights come back on, he is temporarily blinded. Even so, he manages to take out many of the thugs, grab Ariana Dzerchenko, and make their way into the hallway. Unfortunately, Ariana has been drugged, and Robin is forced to leave her alone while he attempts to rescue Huntress from the KGBeast. The Hammer's commissar attempts to extract information from a bound Huntress, but she is not forthcoming, even under the KGBeast's torture. Knowing he has little chance against the Beast, Robin attacks anyway, hoping to buy Huntress some time. She makes good on the chance, using her unbound feet to kick the commissar to the ground while KGBeast is distracted. Finally, Robin tosses a Batarang, cutting the rope holding her. He drops some smoke bombs, and the two of them escape up an elevator shaft. Despite that, Robin explains that they still must save Ariana. Meanwhile, the Ghost Dragons begin laying siege to the printing plant. While they kill many of the Hammer's thugs, KGBeast remains, and nearly kills their leader Lynx. Fortunately for her, King Snake arrives, and engages with the Beast. This gives the opportunity for Lynx to shoot at the commissar, who falls into a printing press, which shorts out the power in the building. The darkness offers the blind King Snake an advantage. In the darkness, Huntress, Robin, and Ariana attempt to sneak out, but they are accosted by Lynx. Robin risks his life to knock Lynx out and catch up to the Huntress. After defeating KGBeast, the King Snake attempts to take the printed money for himself, but is interrupted by Huntress, who threatens to burn all of the currency with a flamethrower. However, Robin offers a proposition. They will allow King Snake to keep the counterfeit bills if he will let them and the Hammer's prisoners go. Knowing that he will have another chance to kill Robin, King Snake agrees. Before they go, King Snake reveals that the counterfeit currency is actually the Eurodollar, a currency for the European commonwealth that will not enter circulation for years, meaning it is not yet valuable. As they drive off, Robin reveals that he had already changed the encoding on the money's data strip such that it wouldn't be accepted as legitimate currency. Tim finally returns home to Drake Manor, where his father Jack waits. Before he can explain himself, his father apologizes for allowing them to grow apart, and promises to cancel his plans to put Tim in boarding school. As they agree to let nothing come between them again, the Bat-Signal shines in the sky. Appearances "Murder Ink" Individuals *Tim Drake *Huntress *Ariana Dzerchenko *King Snake *Lynx *Jack Drake *KGBeast Locations *Gotham City Items *Robin's Battle Staff Category:Robin (Volume 3) Issues